1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting and receiving data in a communication system, in which one AP (access point) transmits and receives data to and from a plurality of terminals, that is, stations (STAB), while maintaining a service quality.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research for providing various qualities of service (hereinafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) to users at a high transmission rate has been actively conducted. In a wireless local area network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system as an example of such a communication system, research for methods for stably transmitting large data at a high speed through limited resources has been actively conducted. In particular, in a communication system, research for data transmission through wireless channels has been conducted. Recently, methods for the WLAN system to normally transmit and receive large data by effectively using limited wireless channels have been suggested.
Meanwhile, in a current communication system, in order to efficiently transmit larger data, research for a new frequency band which is not used by legacy devices for data transmission and reception in an existing communication system has been conducted. In particular, research for data transmission and reception in such a new frequency band has been conducted.
However, in the current communication system, no concrete method for transmitting and receiving data in a new frequency band which is not used by the legacy devices band has been suggested. In particular, no concrete method for a frame for transmitting and receiving data in a new frequency band and no concrete method for normally transmitting and receiving data to and from a plurality of users have been suggested. In other words, no concrete method for one AP to normally transmit and receive data to and from a plurality of users, for example, terminals, in a new frequency band while maintaining a QoS has been suggested.
As a consequence, in order to stably transmit and receive data at a high speed through a new frequency band in a communication system, for example, a WLAN system, methods for configuring a frame in a new frequency band and normally transmitting and receiving large data to and from a plurality of users, for example, a plurality of terminals, through the frame in the new frequency band while maintaining a QoS are demanded in the art.